1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of increasing the density of charging electrodes in a multi-nozzle ink jet printer in which continuously formed ink drops are selectively charged to perform a printing operation and to a method of correcting the amount of charge which is required in association with the increase of the charging electrode density.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional charge-control type or binary type multi-nozzle ink jet printer, the charging electrode member adapted to charge ink drops which are formed thereby is as shown in FIGS. 1 or 2. In order to prevent cross-talk due to adjacent ones of the electrodes which form the electrode member, it is necessary to electrostatically shield the positions where the ink drops are separated. In order to meet this requirement, the conventional electrode member is so formed that the electrodes surround the ink drops. However, the configuration of the electrode member is one of the factors which limits increasing the electrode density which is required in order to increase the operating speed and the resolution. Especially in the binary type multi-nozzle ink jet printer, the fluctuation in the amount of charge of charged ink drops will cause no trouble if the amounts of charge are more than a certain value. However, printing distortion is caused by fluctuations in the amount of charge of printing drops (i.e., non-charged drops) which is caused by cross-talk.